Mi Pequeño Secreto
by Caterin Echizen
Summary: Un dia aparentemente cualquiera... ¿Ryoma? ¿Sakuno está mal de la garganta? ¿Cual es el secreto del principe? Ryosaku, lo sé soy mala para los Summary, pero pasen y lean! gracias...


Mi Pequeño Secreto

Disclaimer: PoT le pertenece solo y únicamente al gran sensei Konomi Takeshi, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para realizar mis dementes ideas, solo por diversión y entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

Este es un one-shot totalmente Ryosaku, creado especialmente para Ryoma-kun debido a su cumpleaños ¡hoy! luego de escuchar un par de canciones de Chayanne, trate de no cambiar mucho la personalidad de Ryoma, debido a que en mi otro fic no parece mucho Ryoma, jeje, bueno sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la historia…

*Capitulo Único*

Era una mañana cualquiera en la secundaria seigaku, en la cual los alumnos se encontraba en sus aulas haciendo sus respectivas actividades, excepto uno que otro que se daba la fuga, otros exprimiéndose las neuronas en los exámenes, y otros muy nerviosos por leer sus ensayos frente a toda la clase, en particular cierta castaña que se hallaba muy nerviosa, porque apenas y le salía la voz, ya que estaba enferma de la garganta, y no tenía otra opción que hacer un gran esfuerzo con su voz ya que era obligatorio leer en voz alta ese tonto ensayo que tanto le había costado hacer, el cual se suponía que debía tratar de algo que te gustara, o de lo que sientes al hacer algo que te agrada… Gracias al cielo la profesora los llamaría a pasar al frente por orden alfabético y pues como su apellido es por la "R" aun le quedaría un poco de tiempo para prepararse psicológicamente; Lastimosamente su felicidad se escurrió, cual liquido en colador*, al ver que por la puerta de su salón se distinguía cierto peli verde de mirada gatuna, junto a otros alumnos y un profesor.

-Con permiso –decía un profesor de mediana estatura, entrando al salón de Sakuno-, buenos días profesora Nadeshico, ¿ya están listos?

-oh, buenos días profesor Segoe –le contestaba la joven profesora de larga cabellera color azabache-, si ya estamos listos, ¿cierto chicos? –se dirigió a los alumnos de manera animada.

-¿listos para qué? –le cuestiona Tomoka, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos sus compañeros se preguntaban en su mente.

-¿Qué acaso no les dije que esta tarea la compartiríamos con los alumnos de 3ro "C"? –inquirió abriendo bien grande sus ojos con curiosidad.

-¡No! –le respondieron todos al unísono.

-bueno, bueno, olvide comentarles, que esta actividad la expondríamos en el auditorio de la escuela, junto con los alumnos del profesor Segoe, los cuales harán lo mismo. –Continuó con su voz animada -, así que recojan sus cosas y formen una fila.

El mundo de Sakuno se vino abajo, cuando calló en cuenta de que tendría que exponer su ensayo ¡frente al príncipe!, y nada más y nada menos que en un escenario, sinceramente este no era su día de suerte, así que, tomó sus pertenencias y se coloco detrás de Tomoka en la fila de alumnos, la cual estaba al lado de la fila de la otra sección, entre ellos Ryoma.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el gran auditorio de la escuela, uno a uno fue pasando cada alumno a leer su ensayo, comenzaron con el salón de Sakuno ya que por orden alfabético va primero la "B" que la "C", era un poco aburrido tener que escuchar aquellos ensayos, por lo cual varios alumnos se había quedado dormidos, otros charlaban en susurros… Al fin era el turno de Sakuno, la de ojos carmesí tomó su ensayo y se acerco al estrado, se le veía muy nerviosa, paso saliva pesadamente y respiro hondo, acerco su rostro al micrófono y comenzó a hablar… su ensayo se trataba de lo mucho que le gustaba la música, sobre todo cantar, en las palabras de la joven y hermosa chica se notaba la pasión que sentía por ese arte, ella expresaba lo viva que se sentía al estar frente al publico cantando y que era una sensación tan vigorizante que la hacía dar todo lo mejor, hacia que se sintiera libre, en confianza, que no le importe lo que los demás dirán, cuando cantaba, dejaba a un lado su timidez, y demostraba al mundo quien es verdaderamente Sakuno Ryusaki… Muchos alumnos prestaron su máxima atención a la castaña, ya que muchos de ellos eran sus amigos como Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro; otros estaban atentos porque les atraía la dulce chica, uno de estos era el prodigio del tenis Ryoma Echizen, quien no quitaba los ojos encima de Sakuno, estaba tan atento a lo que ella decía que casi toma nota, claro muy disimuladamente… al finalizar de leer, todos los alumnos y los profesores dieron un fuerte aplauso a Sakuno, ya que al parecer su ensayo iba a ser el de mayor calificación; La de trenzas bajo del escenario muy sonrojada ya que se había emocionado mucho dando su discurso.

Así terminaron de pasar los alumnos de la sección de Sakuno, para dar comienzo a los ensayos de los del salón de Ryoma, fueron pasando poco a poco, no fueron muchos los que pasaron para que llegar el turno de Ryoma, que al igual que con Sakuno, muchos alumnos estuvieron al pendiente de cada movimiento del joven tenista, en especial la castaña, Ryoma como siempre se levanto de manera despreocupada y se dirigió al escenario, acomodó su ensayo y antes de comenzar poso su mirada en la joven de orbes carmesí que tenia justo en frente, aquella intensa mirada que le dirigió parecía decir, "esto es para ti", después de esto, el joven capitán del club de tenis, desvió su mirada nuevamente al ensayo y comenzó a leer el titulo, muchos imaginaban que el tono de voz de Ryoma seria aburrido ya que su actitud así se veía… pero no, estaban equivocados, cuando el joven comenzó a leer, su voz destilaba ternura y cariño, algo que nunca se había visto en el ambarino.

-Mi pequeño secreto**, Yo dejaría todo por ti, por ti... –al pronunciar esta última frase dirigió una mirada fugaz nuevamente a Sakuno-, quisiera ser todo para ti, para que tu dulce sonrisa sea solo para mi, solo por tenerte cerca se que haría lo que fuera –parecía que se supiera de memoria lo que decía el ensayo ya que apenas y lo miraba-, lo que fuera por pasar mis dedos entre tu suave y sedoso cabello, esas hermosas y largas hebras rojizas atadas en dos trenzas –repentinamente su rostro se torno de un leve color rojo, que a pesar de intentar disimular no lo logro-, por respirar ese delicioso aroma a jazmines que emanas, si tu solo te dieras cuentas de que siempre te observo, de que siempre te cuido en secreto –hizo una pequeña pausa-, quisiera que tu mirada fuera mía, no sabes cuanto daría por un día entero junto a ti, si solo supieras que te siempre te sigo, para que no te suceda nada malo, y si yo pudiera decirte todo lo que siento por ti, todo lo que siento, cuando me ofreces parte de tu almuerzo, cuando vas a animarme en los entrenamientos, cuando al mirar tus ojos me siento en el cielo, ese extraño cosquilleo en mi estomago al verte de lejos, esa corriente eléctrica que recorre mi columna, el rápido galopeo de mi corazón, esa sensación de que todos mis problemas desaparecen –su voz era suave, no muy alta ya que con el micrófono no necesitaba levantar la voz-, si tan solo lo pudiera decir, y es que, no sé cómo me llegue a enamorar, te juro que nunca lo había hecho, y es algo muy extraño para mi, que cuando tu pacifica voz susurra mi nombre, me siento flotar en el paraíso mas hermoso, y es que cualquier lugar es un paraíso si tu estas en el... Si pudiera dibujarte alguna escena de mis sueños, en los que siempre estas presente, te demostraría cuanto me gustan tus sonrojos, y que me gusta creer que yo los provoco, la verdad me gustas demasiado, si tú supieras que llevo conmigo tu fotografía, aquella que nos tomaron por accidente hace dos años –Ryoma soltó una leva risita nerviosa-, adoro creer que cuando miro la luna, tu también lo estás haciendo, pero me deprime pensar que paso un día mas, sin decirte todo esto. Y es que estoy tan enamorado de ti, que me ilusiona saber que estas escuchando esto, aunque no sé lo que sientes por mí, me ilusiona saber que por fin me arme de valor, y aproveche la oportunidad para poder decirte lo mucho que deseo estar a tu lado, lo mucho que te quiero, mi pequeña Sakuno. –al pronunciar el nombre de la chica, Ryoma pareció acariciar cada una de sus silabas, con tanta dulzura…

Todo el auditoria estaba en un silencio sepulcral, Sakuno estaba tan conmocionada que no reaccionaba, estaba en un shock, todo parecía tan irreal, tan fantasioso, y es que era imposible creer que Ryoma estuviera enamorado de ella, luego de varios segundos, todos los alumnos aplaudieron, y dieron varios silbidos y vítores, dirigidos a Ryoma y a la castaña, Ryoma quien no se había movido ni un centímetro del estrado, tomo su ensayo y se encamino hacia donde estaba la nieta de su entrenadora, esbozando su sonrisa más arrogante se sentó en el asiento contiguo al de la chica, ambos estaban mirándose, y si la piel del rostro de Sakuno, estaba sonrojada cuando Ryoma terminó de hablar, ahora se le podía comparar con un jitomate, aunque estaba tomando una tonalidad purpura o ¿quizá azul?, Tomoka decidió tomar acciones para que su mejor amiga recordara que el oxigeno es vital, para el ser humano.

-Sakuno ¿estás bien? –Le interrogó agitando sus manos frente al rostro de su amiga, interrumpiendo la pequeña conexión de miradas de Ryoma y Sakuno-, ¿quieres un poco de agua? ¡Tienes fiebre! –exclamó levantando una octava su voz.

La joven de trenzas, pareció recuperar la compostura, al desviar la mirada del príncipe del tenis, a su amiga de coletas, soltó en un suspiro, todo el aliento que había contenido desde que Ryoma pronunció su nombre, al chico se le escapo una pequeña risita burlona ante la acción de la joven, quien agradeció internamente a su amiga por haberla hecho salir de aquel trance en el que se encontraba, aunque Ryoma sin embargo, si antes no le agradaba Osakada, ahora menos después de interrumpir su momento con Sakuno, su Sakuno.

-Sakuno está bien, Osakada –dijo esto dirigiendo una sus miradas propias de un Echizen, a la chica de coletas, utilizando de nuevo su habitual tono frio e indiferente-, no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo –esto último lo dijo mirando tierna y ¿seductoramente? A Sakuno, cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz.

Osakada entendió y se apartó del camino del menor de los Echizen…

-Ryoma-kun… -susurro Sakuno en un hilo de voz apenas audible-, ¿es cierto lo que dijiste? –cuestionó incrédulamente.

-parece que ya no es un secreto, ¿cierto Sakuno? –Ryoma se limitó a sonreír y a esbozar una juguetona sonrisa, solo para su Sakuno.

Acto seguido, Sakuno se abalanzó sobre el príncipe, abrazándolo, Ryoma aun con la sorpresa en su rostro le correspondió al abrazo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

-te quiero Saku –murmuró Ryoma en el oído de la castaña, quien al sentir el cálido aliento del chico, lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte-, mi Saku –sentenció.

-muchas gracias Ryoma-kun, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando escucharte decir eso. –le respondió alegremente-, yo también te quiero mucho, desde aquel día en el tren, ese día supe que te querría por siempre.

Ryoma la apartó un poco y con una de sus manos la tomo del mentón para luego acercar su rostro delicadamente y depositar en los labios de la pequeña Ryusaki un suave y casto beso, aunque solo fue un pequeño roce que no duro mas de varios segundos, ambos chicos se sintieron flotar en el aire; pero el momento fue interrumpido por los profesores, quienes carraspearon al mismo tiempo.

-ajen, el siguiente es Eiwate Aíra, pase al estrado por favor. –ordenó el profesor Segoe, dirigiendo una última mirada a la pareja de chicos, aunque no lo admitiera se la había hecho muy tierna la escena de sus alumnos, pero las actividades debían continuar.

De esta manera al finalizar de exponer todos los ensayos los profesores se dedicaron a calificar los trabajos de los alumnos; Ryoma y Sakuno, no dejaron de abrazarse y hacerse mimos y caricias durante todo el rato, hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo, tan pronto como se hizo escuchar el timbre todos los alumnos y los profesores, dejaron el auditorio vacio, a excepción de la pareja de jóvenes…

-Sakuno… -comenzó diciendo Ryoma-, desde aquel día en el tren supe que eras una chica diferente, no sé porque pero cuando te vi, sentí algo extraño, supuse que eran ocurrencias mías, pero, a medida que te fui conociendo, me di cuenta de que no me equivocaba, eres distinta de las demás, eres tan dulce, tan bondadosa, eres tan hermosa y no solo físicamente, sino por dentro, eres la persona más pura que he conocido, te quiero tanto y solo porque eres tú.

-Ryoma-kun, te quiero tanto, gracias, yo también me enamore de ti, porque eres tú, adoro cada uno de tus aspectos, porque aunque a veces seas frio e indiferente, no cambiaria ni un solo defecto de ti, sino, no fueras tu, no fueras mi amado príncipe.

-gracias a ti; ¿Sakuno?…

-¿si Ryoma? –preguntó dubitativa.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-por supuesto que quiero, Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma se acerco nuevamente al rostro de Sakuno, para volver a juntar sus labios, aunque esta vez, no fue solo un roce, ya que la castaña correspondió el beso de su ahora novio, Ryoma se separó solo un poco de Sakuno, susurrándole al oído:

-juntos por siempre.

-y para siempre. –le respondió Sakuno, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los del joven y feliz tenista.

Fin

*se escurrió cual liquido en colador: es una frase que se me vino a la cabeza xdd la acabo de inventar y si ya existía bueno que mas xdd

**mi pequeño secreto: ese es el título del ensayo de Ryoma, ya que amar a Sakuno es un secreto del cual nadie estaba enterado.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé por hacer este one-shot creo que se me da bien esto de las historias cortas, bueno, pronto subiré otros fic, estaba planeando hacer dos one-shot, un two-shot y un UA, pero desafortunadamente alguien entró a mi pc y me borro los archivos de los one-shot, los único a los que no le había hecho una copia de seguridad T-T…

Bueno dejen review los quiero, cuídense, besos…

Atte: Kt-Chan.


End file.
